A Baby for Bo and Luke
by summercarntspel
Summary: A new Duke comes in the form of a budding relationship and an interesting pregnancy! Mpreg, Dukecest, Slash, and Incest. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Making love... Lord, there really ain't nothing like making love, is there? Nothing in the world.

Being out under the stars on the far edge of the property, hidden from the rest of the world by the high grass and the General Lee blocking the only path to their favorite clearing, a tree here and there casting beautiful, smokey shadows over the pair of mostly naked bodies stretched out on an old, tattered sheet they had spread over the sweet-smelling, loose dirt...

"Bo?"

Luke Duke's strong, smooth voice tugged his baby cousin back to reality from where he had disappeared to, the older's sparkling sapphire eyes crinkling at the edges when his cousin finally focused on him again.

"Sorry..." Bo mumbled, leaning up from his place on the sheet to capture Luke's plush lips in a sweet, claiming kiss, "I's just... Thinkin', I guess."

Luke chuckled and rolled them over, ignoring the press of something hard and rough against his hip through the sheet on the ground, hoping that Bo wasn't stuck lying on a rock as well, and nudged one of his thighs between Bo's. They had stripped down to their shorts not long before Bo got lost in thought, and the feeling of Bo's downy-haired thighs clamped around his own felt intimate and wonderful.

"Where'd you go, cousin?" Luke asked slowly, nibbling softly on Bo's lips before he trailed his kisses along Bo's smooth jaw, latching onto his tan skin and working it between his teeth and lips, pulling away after a moment or two to watch it begin to blossom a brilliant red, "You totally clocked out."

"Thinkin'," Bo repeated on the tail end of a sigh, heart fluttering slightly faster at the feeling of blood rising to the surface of his new love-bite, eyelids flickering open and closed a time or two before he managed a smile, staring into Luke's trusting, gentle eyes, "About you and me... About making love..."

Luke's soft, quiet laughter filled the air around them, mixing with the various other sounds of the night, "And just what makes you think we're out here to make love, cousin? Maybe I just want to cuddle all night."

"Now, Luke, you wouldn't be a Duke if you weren't trying to get into someone's pants," Bo grinned brightly, baby blues shimmering as he rubbed his chilly, bare toes against the back of Luke's muscular calf, "I suggest you get the show on the road, by the way, 'fore I decide to start without you..."

Luke didn't need much more convincing. He helped Bo shimmy out of his undershorts before peeling his own off, tossing both pairs into the pile of their clothes they had created at the bottom edge of their sheet, pushing himself back on top of his tall, tan cousin and attacking his mouth with multiple little kisses as his hands clung tightly to Bo's shoulders.

"Oooh... Now, that's what I was waitin' for," Bo giggled into the kisses, his own callused hands trailing their way down the bumps and dips of Luke's spine, thumbs finding sharp juts of Luke's sculpted hips as the tips of his fingers flirted with the crease of Luke's behind.

Luke squirmed at the touch, but offered Bo a quick, loving grin, accompanied by a shake of his head, "Now now, don't get ahead of yourself, young man... 'Sides, I think it's gonna be your backside that gets tended to this time around."

"You act like it's such a chore to bottom for me," Bo complained, his voice jumping up an octave or two by the end of his sentence, lip worrying its way between his teeth when Luke started teasing the rough pads of his fingers down his flanks, suckling at his cousin's collarbone, "I-I's always real gentle with y-you..."

Luke nodded against Bo's chest, smiling when he felt the beginnings of a sheen of sweat glistening on the younger's tan skin, "Yeah, I know... But you seem to rather enjoy being on the bottom, cousin... Huh?"

Bo bobbed his head, deciding that it was best not to argue. No matter what end of the process he was on, he always had the time of his life and never felt more loved... There was no point in complaining.

After that, Luke seemed to speed up a bit more, quickly situating himself so that he was squatting comfortably between Bo's knees, his cousin's legs spread enough to allow him access to the spot he was eagerly preparing.

"A-ah... Luke, you-you don't gotta treat me like I'm fine China..." Bo whispered, eyes threatening to roll back in his head at the feeling of Luke's gentle touch stretching and caressing him, both inside and out, as he tried his best to prepare his cousin for what was to come, "Just want y-you to be inside..."

"Am inside, Bo," Luke reminded him gently, carefully pushing in a second finger to Bo's tight channel, adding a slight twist to his stretching motion, scissoring his fingers in order to spread Bo's opening further apart, "Just gotta wait, cousin. Want to make it good for you."

Bo let out a little, insistent noise, the keen he released more than a little embarrassing when it came out of a full-grown man, "Want... Not your fingers... Know what I want, d-damn it... Luke!"

"Hush, kiddo," Luke chastised teasingly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Bo's, catching his mouth once again as he began to wriggle his fingers a bit more roughly, pressing against Bo's quivering insides, "It's okay..."

Luke took the next few minutes to stretch and prepare Bo, whispering slow, sweet things to him as he made love to his baby cousin with his callused fingers. He brushed against that special little bundle inside Bo, scratching the tip of a blunt nail over the edge and massaging it with the tip of a finger while he inserted a third one to the mix.

"I-if you don't get in me right NOW I'll-I'll..." Bo hissed through his tightly clenched teeth, clamping himself down around Luke's fingers, "I'll push you over an-and do it my damn self!"

"You poor baby," Luke murmured, gently removing his fingers and spitting into his palm a few times, coating his erection with his slick saliva before he lined himself up with his cousin's loosened entrance, "Sorry I kept you waiting... You ready, sweetheart?"

As soon as Bo bobbed his head and clutched at Luke's muscular back, the older of the pair pressed forward, pausing after his tip entered Bo's channel, then allowing the rest of his shaft to slide in until his skin was snug against Bo's. 

"Oh, Lord..." Bo groaned loudly, his head pressing back into the soft grass, mop of honey-colored locks sticking to his sweat-slick forehead, legs pulling up further, ankles crossing at the small of Luke's back, "Gotta move... Gotta... So full... Oh..."

Luke leaned over and pressed his lips to Bo's once more, eyes soft when their gazes locked, "You're so damn tight... Don't know how you manage to keep it that way..."

Bo let out a breathless chuckle and sighed heavily, feeling Luke start to rock into him slowly, their gazes still locked, Luke's eyes seeming to get darker and richer, "Gonna be the death of me with all your damn... Damn slow movin'... Just... Harder..."

Luke picked up speed, snapping his hips a bit harder as he drilled into the other man, elbows resting on either side of Bo's shaggy head, fingers of one hand lacing through the damp locks and ruffling them gently.

"Feel good, Bo... Y'feel real good..."

Luke stuck to his pace, continuing to speak to his cousin while they made slow, sweet love, his impending release coursing from the tips of his toes to the flush on his chest, eventually burrowing deep into that spot just below his navel, just behind the trail of sparse hairs that littered his lower belly.

"Oh, Luke... I-I don't know how much longer I can... Last..." Bo whispered, his sweaty palms and fingers cupping the back of Luke's neck, tugging on the short hairs on his nape as Bo's toes curled and flexed against the slick skin of Luke's back, "Damn it, gonna... Already gonna..."

"Bo, stop your yapping and let it take over," Luke grunted, shifting his hips a bit and feeling his erect appendage twitch inside his cousin's tight heat, "It always feels better if you just let it happen when it wants to happen... Come on, cousin, let it go for me..."

Before Luke could even attempt to coax him any further, Bo felt like he was being tossed off the edge of a cliff, his whole body alight with passion and pure energy as he shook violently with the tremors that came along with such an intense orgasm. "OH!"

Bo shot rope after rope of his seed, coating Luke's belly and painting their chests with his release. He hadn't even finished shooting off when Luke began to fill him up, managing to stare at his cousin through his fuzzy vision, watching as Luke's facial expressions gave up just how much pleasure he was feeling.

Their orgasms seemed to go on and on, shouts and grunts filling the air as their gentle love making turned primal and needy in its last few moments, the boys eventually collapsing against the sweat-soaked sheet when they were finally spent.

Bo grunted when Luke slid out of his body, blushing when he felt the familiar trickle drip and dribble out of him. "Unf..."

They settled in a comfortable spooning position, Luke curled around Bo's body and stroking his cousin's bare spine as they took a few steadying breaths, both of them nearly overwhelmed with the need to cling to each other and sleep.

"I love you, Bo..." Luke slurred slowly in the last seconds before sleep claimed him fully.

"Love you, too, cousin... Love... you, too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Now, if there was on thing Bo hated more than anything else, it was throwing up. He had never been one to toss his cookies much as a kid, and now he only ever did it when he had a little too much to drink. Everyone always assumed he just never got sick enough to throw up, but, really, it was that he hated it so much he forced himself to keep it inside...

Until now, anyway.

Lately, his mornings followed a pretty particular schedule. He would wake up an hour or so before the first lights streaked across the morning sky, dart to the bathroom, throw up what felt like everything he'd ever even THOUGHT about eating, then stumble back to the bedroom and flop next to Luke in the bed they shared .

It had started as a big bed made by pushing their old beds together, then they decided to spend one free day fashioning a new frame with some scraps of wood. They drove all the way out of the county to the nearest mattress store and spent all of their most recent tips earned from odd jobs around the county on a new, big mattress.

For a long time, Bo and Luke had tried to hide their feelings for each other and the more intimate sife of their relationship, but it became harder to deal with after Luke arrived back from the Marines. Bo had grown in a lot of ways during Luke's time away, and they both had needs and wants that every man experiences.

They'd gotten away with some sweaty groping in the dead of the night for almost a year after Luke got back, but, one day, Uncle Jesse sat them both down and the three of them had a long talk. The boys expected to be threatened and beaten until they learned what was appropriate...

But it didn't happen. Jesse had known all along about his boys and their special bond, and he figured that they really weren't doing much wrong. Love was love, after all, and most of Hazzard accepted that fact.

Besides, the good Lord had taken so much from those two boys at such a tender age... Jesse just knew He was behind their love. And who was he to argue with the Lord?

So, Bo and Luke would snuggle down into their mattress, holding each other tight.

"Oh..." Bo mumbled under his breath, rubbing his tender stomach as he wriggled back into Luke's embrace, feeling his cousin's even breaths ghost across his bare shouder.

Some mornings, Luke would wake up when Bo started to stir, then rub his back until he was able to slip back into a restless sleep for the few hours he had before they needed to get up to tend to the animals.

He really couldn't blame Luke for sleeping through this one, though. He certainly wished he could have.

"Bo, you ain't even touched your pot pie," Jesse observed as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his handkerchief, arching an eyebrow at his youngest charge, "I know it's leftovers, boy, but you never minded before."

Bo stared blankly at his plate for a few more moments, then glanced up at his uncle and simply shook his head glumly. He hadn't been able to put away more than two biscuits and a glass of milk for breakfast, and now he really wasn't feeling lunch, either.

"Sorry, sir... Ain't hungry," Bo sighed quietly, carefully spreading his hand over his stomach, "Not feelin' too well."

Jesse nodded slowly, pushing himself up from his seat and walking over to Bo, placing his cool palm against his nephew's forehead. He felt no trace of a fever, but it was clear that the boy was sick.

"How long you been feeling ill, son?" Jesse asked, running his fingers through Bo's hair gently and watching as the youngest grimaced, "Just hit you?"

Before Bo could try to lessen his feelings and/or his definite illness, Luke set down his favorite coffee mug and stared at his uncle and his cousin, deciding it was time for him to get involved.

"He's been throwing up on and off for over a month, Uncle Jesse... Every single morning for a few weeks now, I think," Luke frowned, picking his empty mug up and nursing it between his palms, "First I thought he just ate something that didn't agree with him or something, but now... Now, I'm worrying. I was gonna ask Bo about it soon if you didn't, sir."

Jesse turned from his oldest nephew to his youngest, watching a familiar expression cross Bo's face. One of slight embarrassment a guilt... It was similar to the expression Bo wore when he was a toddler and got scolded for getting caught with a hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"That true, boy?" Jesse asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the sick lad himself, "You been throwin' up?"

"Yessir," Bo slurred, screwing his eyes shut when a wave of nausea and something that felt a lot like a muscle cramp hit his stomach, making him double over slightly, "Sorry, I's... I thought it would pass, sir. Honest. But... But it keps gettin' worse and it hurts..."

Jesse nodded, smoothing Bo's unruly hair down once more before he turned to Luke and fixed him with the same stare he'd used since Luke was just a sprout.

"I'm gonna go call Doc Appleby and tell him we need him to come out here, then I'm gonna call Daisy at work and let her know what's happening," Jesse explained, patting Bo's shoulder gently, "You take him to bed and get him comfortable, you hear? Out of them jeans and boots, and under the blankets."

"Yes, sir," Luke nodded, getting to his feet and offering Bo his hand, smiling a bit worriedly as he led his baby cousin to their room and obeyed their uncle's wishes. It wasn't long before Bo had been stripped down to his undershorts and his blue shirt, tucked under the sheets and quilt on their bed.

"I ain't feelin' too hot," Bo admitted, poking Luke's arm with a socked toe from where his foot poked out from his pocket of blankets, "Hope I didn't make you catch anything, too..."

"You worry about you, cousin," Luke chided sweetly, leaning in close and snatching a kiss from Bo's pouty lips, "I'm sorry I ain't been taking good enough care of you..."

"Now now, you don't wanna get sick, too, boy," Jesse chided with a gentle smile, walking in and standing at the foot of their bed, "I'm too old to be takin' care of two sick pups."

Luke grinned up at their uncle, then glanced at Bo and shrugged a shoulder up. Idly, he wondered how on earth he got so damn lucky, but he figured he wouldn't stare at that gift horse's chompers if he didn't have to.

"What's going on, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, scooting closer to Bo on the bed and setting a comforting hand on the younger Duke's tense shoulder, "Any word from the Doc?"

"He'll be here within the hour," Jesse nodded, patting Bo's knee gently and offering both boys a bright smile, "He says he'll patch you up no matter what, boy."

Bo offered a weak smile in return and burrowed down further under the blankets, snuffling against his pillow.

"Alright... Well, I think I's gonna catch a few winks until he gets here," Bo yawned, rubbing at his aching belly as he settled down and let his eyes flutter closed, "Wake me when he gets here, y'all..."

True to his word, as usual, Doc Appleby parked next to the farm a little over forty minutes after he got off the phone with Jesse. He grabbed his medical bag from the back of the car and headed to the door, chatting with Jesse and Luke as he was led back to the boys' room.

"Poor boy's tuckered out," Jesse explained with a little smile when they entered the room and Bo was still snoozing fairly peacefully, letting out a few soft snores every so often, "Luke said he ain't been sleeping too well lately."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, walking over to the bed and shaking Bo carefully, grinning when his cousin blinked blearily up at the three of them, "Been waking up in the dead of the night to toss his biscuits."

Bo groaned at the mention of food, part of him certain that they'd been getting a repeat performance from that morning a little early. "Oh, Lord... Please don't say biscuits..."

The doctor shooed Luke and Jesse out of the room and started his examination of the youngest Duke cousin. He started with some routine questions and procedures, then, following a hunch, started to dig a bit deeper into what could be causing Bo's symptoms. He ran a few tests to be sure, but, as it turned out, his intuition was pretty accurate.

"Well, Bo," the old doctor began, shooting Bo a bright, happy smile as he began packing away his supplies, "I think I know what's makin' you feel so sick. We outta bring Luke and Jesse back in so we can talk."

When Bo nodded in agreement, the doctor called for the other two men and leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the tight-knit family in front of him.

"Well, I hope you're all prepared to add another Duke to the family," the doctor grinned eagerly, "Bo here is expectin' a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"Expecting?" Jesse asked, his old, tired eyes opening wide as he stared at his nephews, then at his old friend, "You sure about that, doc?"

The doctor nodded, stroking his chin and offering the old farmer yet another kind smile.

"Yeah, Jesse, ran enough tests to confirm it twice over," the doctor stated simply, "This is a real miracle, you know. Male pregnancies are hard to come by... Rare, but not impossible."

"Now, doc... I thought..." Luke blinked, still completely stunned by the news, legs locked to where he was standing, "While I was in the Marines... A couple of guys got in some trouble when one of 'em wound up pregnant. The doctors there said it was nearly three times as rare as female pregnancies."

The doctor bobbed his head once more, grabbing his bag and swinging the door open, "Yep, they was right about that, Luke. Y'know, some doctors even say it's only possible when both men's bodies and minds are completely in sync... I once heard that only happened when they was each other's true soulmates... But, that's not important. What's important is that Bo here is gonna be havin' a baby."

The doctor and Jesse spoke for a few more minutes in front of the boys, then Jesse offered to walk the man to his car, pulling the door shut behind him. He knew the doctor could get there on his own, but he wanted to give his boys some time to talk privately before they had a little family meeting.

Luke turned his attention to Bo, who hadn't said a single word since he received his diagnosis. He just sat there, propped up by both his and Luke's pillows, one hand on his belly, eyes trained straight ahead.

"Bo... Hey, Bo, what's goin' through your head?" Luke asked, fighting to keep a smile from his face. Truthfully, he didn't remember a time when he'd felt more excited... A baby. They were gonna have a baby.

Bo blinked a time or two, then turned to his cousin and let out a slow, uncertain breath.

"I guess... Thinkin' about having a baby in here," Bo mumbled, patting his flat stomach, blue eyes widening to an almost comical state when his own words hit, "Luke, I'm pregnant!"

"Yeah, Bo, you are," Luke chuckled, plopping down on his side of the bed and setting his hand on top of Bo's on his cousin's belly, lacing their fingers together over the threadbare t-shirt covering the muscles there, "Pregnant with our baby, huh?"

Bo rolled his eyes and shifted a little closer to Luke, resting his head on his older cousin's shoulder, letting out a content sigh, "Well, I'd certainly hope it's ours. I don't know how it would'a got in there otherwise."

Before Luke got the chance to whack the side of Bo's head and call him some name, Jesse knocked on their door and stepped back into the room, his usual, pleased smile on his face.

"So... A baby," Jesse began, rubbing his palm over his white beard, "Do I gotta lecture you boys about how much responsibilty this is gonna come with, or can we skip right to talkin' about the fun parts?"

Bo and Luke let out twin barks of laughter, wearing matching smiles as they stared up at the old man who had spent the better part of his life looking after theirs. Luke patted a free spot on the mattress, rubbing his thumb over a ridge of muscle on Bo's stomach as their uncle took a seat.

"The doc says you're about a month along, so your symptoms are normal," Jesse explained, nodding to his boys as he thought back to the little camping trip the boys had taken the previous month. They all had a bit of a mostly unspoken agreement to keep that kind of intimacy out of the household, so Jesse couldn't really hold that against them.

"This is gonna be interestin', I reckon," Bo sighed, scrunching his nose up, "Gonna have to make some changes, huh, Uncle Jesse?"

"Yeah, boy, lots of 'em," Jesse nodded, lifting a hand up to count off a few important points on his fingers, "No more beer or whiskey, no more reckless behavior. Gotta be a lot more careful drivin' and gettin' in and outta that car. Gonna have to learn how to slow down and take it easy, gonna have to find a balance with chores and resting and preparing... And lots more, too."

"Think I can do it?" Bo asked seriously, twisting his nose to the side as he processed all of the information, "You know I have trouble breakin' habits..."

Jesse thought back to when his boys were just youngsters and smiled, shaking his head at the memories. Bo always DID have trouble breaking habits... He'd had a hard time with sucking his thumb and carrying around his blanket when he was a sprout.

"You'll do just fine, I'm sure," Jesse chuckled, patting Bo's knee under the quilt, "You got lots'a motivation now. I'm more worried about getting this here farm ready for another youngster than you slipping up."

Luke smiled, feeling that warm, happy tingle light his entire body in a way he'd never really felt before. It felt like a really nice mix between childish butterflies and that feeling he got after kissing Bo.

"We'd better start gettin' ready, then..." Luke nodded, lips twitching up into a smile, "We got a long few months ahead of us."


	4. Chapter 4

The first month or so after the Duke family had received the news of the pregnancy went by without much commotion. The doctor made a few routine visits now and then, stopping by the farmhouse to check on Bo and the baby.

As excited as the family was, they decided to hold off on telling anyone outside of their immediate family and group of friends until Bo was past the first trimester. According to the doctor, the first three months of the pregnancy was the time things were at their rockiest.

Still, in spite of his "condition", Bo kept up as many of his chores as he was allowed. He helped out with feeding the animals and cleaning up what he could, trying his best to distance himself from any of the animals that could do him serious harm. He ran errands for Jesse and helped Luke with other work around the farm, fixing things up here and there, but always sure to take breaks and drink plenty of water while they worked.

Now, though, Bo was resting on the old couch in the farmhouse's living room, sipping at a glass of lemonade and rubbing his belly. He had put on a few pounds, but nothing was really noticeable just yet. He was still dealing with the occasional bout of morning sickness—which he learned could happen at any time of the day—and was starting to suffer from that problem pregnant people always seemed to have with needing a restroom a bit too often.

Really, overall, he couldn't complain much.

"How you feelin'?" Daisy asked, wiping her hands on his apron as she poked her head into the room from where she was busy whipping up something for dinner, a bright smile on her face, "Getting some rest?"

Bo rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling in return, glancing at his cousin over the rim of his glass, "I don't see how a man's supposed to rest at all with y'all mother henning over me all the dang time..."

"Oh, hush up," Daisy giggled, shaking her head at her expecting cousin, eyes trained on the gentle motion of his hand on his stomach, "Still having pains?"

"Just a little queasy, darlin'," Bo smiled in that long-suffering way he had perfected recently, "Nothing to worry about."

Daisy bobbed her head and wiped her hands again, long hair falling into her face before she pushed it back again, "Well, alright, honey. If you need me, just holler. Luke and Uncle Jesse should be back from town soon, then we can have supper."

Bo just nodded again, settling back against the cushions of the couch and letting out a deep sigh. Shoot, if he knew how worried everyone would get over this baby, he would have just quit while he was ahead...

Jesse and Luke returned home soon after Daisy had spoken to Bo, and, as promised, dinner was on the table not ten minutes after that. Daisy had made a pot of stew with the last of the wild boar from their most recent hunting trip, and Bo even managed to eat some of it. The pregnancy seemed to be lessening his appetite, but Jesse insisted that all of that would change as soon as the cravings kicked in and the morning sickness started loosening its grip. Bo's own mama had been the same way, according to Jesse, and the thought of that made all three of his charges smile.

After supper was finished and the dishes were drying in the rack by the sink, Bo decided to treat himself to one of his new favorite activities. He walked out to the back porch and plopped himself down on the swing, staring out at the sunset and the rolling hills ahead of him. He'd sway the swing back and forth with his feet and rub his stomach, sometimes allowing himself to hum a few bars from a lullaby he remembered from when he was just a tot. It might have been a little silly, he supposed, but he felt like it was kind of important to start spending time with the baby and letting it know he was there.

"I hope I ain't interruptin' something..."

Bo immediately paused his quiet humming in favor of blushing a pretty pink, the flush stretching from the tips of his cheekbones across the freckles that dominated his nose. It was just like Luke to go and ruin his favorite verse of the song...

"No, cousin, you ain't," Bo smiled sheepishly, scooting over a bit when Luke sat down beside him, relaxing his tense shoulders when Luke's arm slid around them comfortably, "Just... You know, sittin' and thinkin'."

"About this little angel?" Luke laughed quietly, placing his hand over Bo's on his cousin's stomach, feeling the beginnings of a new, solid outline starting to define itself.

Bo giggled in that way he always did when Luke talked sweet to him, ducking his head and rubbing his thumb over the back of Luke's rough hand, "Well, I ain't so sure that any kid of ours could really be considered an angel, but, yeah, I suppose... Lately, I guess I ain't got much else to be thinkin' about."

"I'm glad everything's going so well... I was a little worried," Luke admitted, taking Bo's good mood and pleased expressions as an invitation to lift Bo's shirt up a bit and set his hand over the bare skin, something he'd taken to doing more and more recently, "Doc says you're healthy as you can be and we're doing everything right. And, just so you know, I don't think I've ever been more in love with you."

"That's a good sign, then," Bo nodded, squirming a bit until he got into a comfortable position for all of Luke's touching and feeling, "Just wait until I start gettin' all fat and cry all the time and beg you for chocolate and ice cream. Then we'll talk about how much you love me, cousin."

"I'll still love you just as much," Luke insisted, pressing a little kiss to Bo's temple and ruffling his cousin's soft hair, "Might get a little fed up with you, but I'll love you."

Bo nodded and let out a slow exhale, enjoying the comfort and the closeness Luke was offering him, a pleased smile plastered to his face, "Luke, you know somethin'? We's gonna be daddies soon."

"Less than a year from now," Luke agreed, teasing the very tips of his fingers along the sides of Bo's belly, "I can't wait."

"Me neither, cousin... Me neither."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the doctor told them Bo was officially past the first three months of his pregnancy, the news of the newest Duke baby spread around the county quickly. Everyone seemed to be telling everyone, and it was just like when any young couple was expecting. It was a comfort to know that no one planned on judging the boys...

"Luke, how many packs of diapers should we get?"

The oldest Duke cousin glanced up at the baby of he family, a small smile spreading across his face. Bo was starting to get that glow, no matter how much he wanted to insist that he wasn't nearly pregnant enough for that. He was starting to put on a few more pounds around his belly and was starting to show, so he had been wearing bigger t-shirts that clearly showed off his bump. That morning, after deciding he was feeling a bit too chilly, he slipped one of Luke's plaid button-ups onto his shoulders, leaving it open in the front.

"Uncle Jesse says we's gonna need a lot," Luke shrugged, glancing at the few things he'd picked up as they walked around the General Store in town, trying to do some quick math to ensure that they had enough money between them to pay for everything, "Just get a few packs to start with, I guess."

Ever since the news started to spread, everyone looked at the Duke boys with a different gleam in their eyes. Mothers and grandmothers were more than happy to push containers of food onto them, while younger girls preferred to hover over Bo and feel his belly, asking as many questions as they could think of off the top of their heads.

In fact, when Luke looked up again, Bo was standing with both hands spread on his tummy, explaining what it felt like to a couple of girls he and Luke had known since they were just kids.

"It don't hurt too much, but sometimes I get cramps," Bo shrugged, blushing the slightest bit when he caught both of the girls eying his growing baby bump, "For a long while, I couldn't eat and was always gettin' sick, but now that's stopping. Now, I's just hungry all the time."

Luke slid in next to his cousin and offered the girls a small smile, unable to help the slightly jealous, protective feeling that zapped through him. He knew the girls wouldn't do Bo any harm, but he still felt like he needed to protect his baby cousin from all the prying eyes.

"Bo, I think we outta head home," Luke smiled yet again, this time turning his attention more toward Bo rather than the young girls that were now busy feeling up his youngest cousin's belly, "Uncle Jesse said he and Daisy was gonna get the old crib and such out of the attic, so we best get home to help 'em out."

Luke steered his cousin towards the front of the little store, paying for the few packs of diapers, baby wipes, and new bottles quickly, grabbing the bags and heading back toward the General. After setting everything in the backseat, he moved closer to Bo, letting his cousin lean on him a bit as he swung his long legs into the window and slid into the driver's seat.

"You know," Bo began, starting the car up and pulling away from the sidewalk after Luke settled down in the passenger seat, "I ain't some damsel in distress. You don't need t'be comin' to my rescue every dang time someone wants to talk to me about the baby."

Luke flushed a bit at the accusation, running a hand through his hair, one of those nervous habits of his, and shrugged his shoulders up and down. "I's just trying to help... I don't think I'd like everyone in the county touchin' my belly and asking me about my morning sickness all the time. That's all."

"You don't know what it's like to be in my shoes, so don't act like you do," Bo snapped, speeding up a bit and causing Luke to decide he was having one of them mood swings the doctor had been warning them about, "You ain't got no right to act like you own me, Luke. I can take care'a this here baby and I can take care'a myself. If I's uncomfortable with the attention, I'd tell them myself!"

"Bo, you ain't ever been able to turn down attention," Luke sighed, setting a hand on Bo's shoulder, trying to coax him into relaxing a bit, "Now, slow her down, cousin... We don't need to be gettin' in a wreck because you're cranky."

At that point, Bo practically exploded, shaking Luke off of his shoulder and pushing the gas pedal even further down to the floor. "I ain't cranky!"

Their little spat probably would have continued and even escalated, but at that moment, both men heard sirens start behind them. They'd both been so focused on arguing that they hadn't even noticed Rosco sitting at the side of the road in his police car, just waiting for someone to bust.

"Nice goin', Bo," Luke grunted, rolling his eyes and elbowing Bo in the side as gently as he could, "Now we got the law on our fanny. You best slow down before this gets outta hand."

Bo didn't even respond, just pulled that face he always pulled when he was angry, furrowed his brow, and took a hard left. If they had any hope of losing Rosco at that point, they'd have to cut cross country.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luke asked, glancing around nervously, "Bo, this ain't no way to be drivin' when you got a baby on the way, dang it!"

"Stop treatin' me like I'm a dang kid! I know what I'm doin', Luke!"

Before Luke got the chance to scream some more of even grab the wheel and take over, the General hit one of those damn bumps. They were flying through the air before either of them knew it, Bo letting out an involuntary whoop of joy and surprise before they landed just a bit too hard, jostling the car and its passengers.

"Damn it all, Bo!" Luke screamed, eyes wide and his heart starting to pound. They'd been able to avoid such reckless driving up until that point. "That baby's gonna bust out just to get away from your damn driving! You could'a got us all killed with that stunt!"

Bo started breathing heavily, another one of those things he did when his temper started to get the best of him, and let out another angry snap. "If we don't lose him, he's gonna find some way to throw our butts in jail, Luke! I ain't poppin' out this kid in a jail cell, and I sure ain't having Rosco be my dang midwife! Just get off my back!"

"You gotta think of the baby before you pull stuff like this! Stop the dang car before I do it for you, damn it."

"The baby's fine! I think the daddy is what needs work!"

Still, despite his complaining and shouting, Bo slammed on the brakes and brought a hand down to his tummy, trying to keep from slamming it into the steering wheel as the car skidded to a stop, Rosco right on their tail and out of the car in seconds flat.

"Rosco, ain't you got somewheres else to be?" Luke asked, sounding nearly as wrung out and upset as he felt.

The sheriff just grinned and grabbed his trusty ticket book, shaking his head, "Now now, don't you start yappin', Luke Duke. You know just as well as I do that Bo here was goin' way over the speed limit, which means I gotta give him a ticket."

"Rosco, couldn't you let us go with a warning?" Bo asked, his voice suddenly sounding more broken and sad than angry, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on the side of his baby bump, "We gotta get home and help Uncle Jesse and Daisy with all the stuff for the baby."

"What baby?" Rosco asked, his curiosity peaked enough to make him pause in the middle of writing his ticket, "There ain't no baby at your farm. Now, stop trying to distract me and let me do my duty!"

The cousins shared a glance, argument forgotten for the time being, then Luke offered Rosco a grin as he settled a hand on top of Bo's belly.

"Rosco, ain't you heard?" Luke asked, shaking his head, "Bo's gonna have a baby. He's due in April."

Rosco sputtered and stuttered for quite some time, glancing between the boys, his ticket book, and the new bump that Bo had at the front of his stomach. He was confused, but, at the same time, he felt... Well, happy for them, he supposed.

"A baby?" Rosco asked, smiling at the boys and reaching to touch the bump, letting out another surprised noise when his hand settled on top of it, "A baby! A new Duke!"

"Yeah, Rosco, a new Duke," Bo giggled, squirming a bit in his seat, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we gotta get home."

With that, Bo hit the gas and sped off again, using Rosco's confusion to get far enough ahead of him to slow down to a safer speed.

For the time being, their argument was forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

As far as Luke knew, sleeping was supposed to be the most relaxing part of the whole dang day. You wore your most comfortable clothes, got to snuggle up under the warm covers, and, if you were lucky, you got to spend a few blissful hours pressed up against someone you loved.

But, when that someone was just shy of six months pregnant, sleeping wasn't nearly as restful as it used to be.

"Luke... Luke, hey, you awake?"

No.

Well, yeah, but only because Bo was shaking him and whispering in his ear in that way that always stirred him from the deepest of sleeps.

"Bo... Wha'samatter?" Luke slurred, blue eyes blinking open, glassy and fuzzy with sleep and confusion, "What's wrong?"

Bo, who looked positively heartbroken where he was lying, propped up on one elbow, other hand on his bare, swollen belly, just jutted his lower lip out in a deep, sad pout.

"I's starvin'," Bo admitted, gently patting his belly and feeling faint little flutters beneath his palm, unsure whether his stomach was rumbling because of his hunger or the baby was wiggling around. Either was possible, seeing as the baby had taken to moving around and fluttering every so often.

If the situation was a little different, Luke would have grunted out something that probably wasn't very nice, rolled over, and gone back to bed. After all, Bo had pulled the same thing long before he was pregnant...

But, as it was, the situation was what it was. After a long talk, Luke agreed to be a little less over-protective and crazy, but he still took care of Bo.

"Starvin' for what, cousin?" Luke asked, even managing a smile as he scooted a bit closer to Bo, laying a hand over Bo's on his belly. It was a bit weird to feel that bump after all the time there was nothing there but ridges of muscles, but Luke loved it. "Anythin' in particular?"

Lately, Bo had been starting to crave things on and off. It started out with the typical chocolate and ice cream sort of thing, but then it shifted to things that were a bit.. stranger. He had taken a special liking to things that were sour, especially pickled eggs and beats, and he had also picked up a fondness for watermelon and honeydew.

"Uhh... Pickles," Bo stated decidedly, bobbing his head up and down, licking his lips at the thought of a couple juicy pickles to curb his appetite, "Pickles and a glass of buttermilk. That sounds perfect, Luke."

Resisting the urge to make a disgusted face, Luke nodded and let of a soft chuckle. He rolled off the mattress and carefully tugged Bo up with him, lacing their fingers together as he led the way to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as he could. It was the dead of the night, so both Jesse and Daisy were snoozing in silence... Apart from the soft snores that could be heard from directly outside Jesse's bedroom door.

"Come on, cousin, let's get some food in that belly of yours," Luke smiled, pulling out a chair for Bo and grabbing the carton of buttermilk and the big jar of pickles from the refrigerator.

"Lord, I love you," Bo groaned happily, plucking a pickle from the jaw and crunching into it, watching as Luke poured a glass of buttermilk and set it in front of him, "Bo and Baby are real thankful."

Luke bobbed his head and let out a soft yawn, sitting in the chair beside Bo's and running his fingers through the fluffy, honey-colored strands of hair sticking up in all angles on Bo's head, "I'm real glad Bo and Baby are happy. Daddy's happy, too."

"I thought you's gonna be Papa and I's gonna be Daddy?" Bo teased, chewing on his second pickle and washing it down with a big swig of his thick buttermilk, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth to get rid of that pesky milk mustache he always managed to acquire, "You're more of a Papa than I am."

"Am I?" Luke asked, tipping his head to the side and gently rubbing the tender spot between his cousin's shoulders, feeling him start to relax a little, "How do you figure, cousin? I figure I's more of a Daddy than a Papa."

Bo shrugged, taking one final pickle before he closed the jar, deciding that he should probably quit while he was ahead. "Well... We don't wanna confuse the poor little guy or girl, so we's gotta have different names, huh? And I ain't gonna be no Mama, so we ain't got much else to choose from. Papa sounds big and strong and like he's the one who protects everyone, so that's you. Daddy sounds like that guy who don't think too much and tries to get out of changing diapers, and that's definitely me. So, I figure that you's gonna be Papa and I's gonna be Daddy."

Try as he might, Luke couldn't contain his chuckles and higher pitched giggles. Bo must have put a hell of a lot of thought into that little explanation... That must have been what he was doing on breaks from chores.

"Alright, I suppose that's fair," Luke grinned, ruffling Bo's messy hair and laughing again when his baby cousin wrinkled his nose up in agitation, "I'll be Papa and you'll be Daddy... And we got Aunt Daisy and Uncle Jesse... And Uncle Cooter, too, I s'pose."

"Uncle Cooter... That's got some sort of ring to it, don't it?" Bo asked, rubbing at his belly as he polished off the last of his buttermilk, tongue flicking out to collect the last few drops from his upper lip, "Papa, this dang kid is gonna be one lucky son of a gun."

Luke just nodded yet again, leaning in to kiss Bo as he let his thumb rub tender circles just above Bo's navel, "And we's gonna be lucky parents, Daddy."

They shared another kiss or two, then Luke put the pickles away and set the dirty glass in the sink, washing it out before he turned back to Bo and offered the exceptionally pregnant young man his arm, leading Bo back to their bedroom as quickly and quietly as they could go.

"You best get some sleep, kiddo..." Luke warned, slipping back under the covers and allowing Bo to wrap himself around him, letting out a little sigh as the comfortable weight settled against his back, "Gotta rest up for the doctor's appointment tomorrow. Night, cousin."

"Night, Papa."


End file.
